The present invention relates to a safety device for use with lighting fixtures. More specifically, the present invention provides a safety shutoff system for use with lighting fixtures which avoids dangerous situations that could cause fires.
As is well known, lighting bulbs tend to become very hot during use. Consequently, care must be taken to provide appropriate shielding from the heat. This is particularly true in lighting fixtures which utilize halogen lighting elements. Should flammable materials come close to, or in contact with these bulbs, a real fire danger is created. The consequences of such a fire would be catastrophic resulting in harm to property and even the risk of death.
Typically, shielding or protection from the heat created by lighting bulbs has been accomplished by providing appropriate lamp shades or lamp coverings so as to avoid contact between the bulb and other elements. Alternatively, shielding has been accomplished by providing a bulb enclosure which completely surrounds the light bulb itself thus avoiding any contact. This shielding or protection is not always effective as the shield itself tends to absorb heat. Care must then be taken to protect objects from contacting either the shield or the bulb, so as to avoid risk of fire.
Previous methods of shielding from the heat of the bulb have been ineffective for a number of additional reasons. From a lighting perspective, it is undesirable to place elements in front of the light bulbs. Obviously, these elements, despite their physical makeup, will absorb some light and reduce the amount of light provided. Additionally, the need for shields or shades drastically limits the design flexibility in developing the lighting system. In order to create a shield which appropriately protects the bulb, but does not itself become dangerously hot, a relatively large structure is necessary. Consequently, alternative protection methods are necessary whenever a fairly sleek and compact lighting fixture is desired. Also, shielding itself does not necessarily prevent the risk of fire but rather simply delays it. More specifically, the shield may simply prevent a product from igniting for some period of time but does not eliminate the risk. Lastly, the shield will not likely protect from objects of all sizes. Small objects may pass through a mesh shield, for example.
In attempting to avoid the risk of fire danger, the reduction or elimination of heat in the bulb itself is not a viable option. As is well known, it is necessary for the bulb to be as efficient as possible at producing usable light. With today's lighting technology, this requires the use of higher power levels which necessarily generate both light and heat.
As can be expected, any contact with objects which are even remotely flammable can be very dangerous. For example, any contact between the light bulb and draperies or fabrics can potentially cause eruption into flames. Consequently, this entire situation must be avoided. Further, an active approach to avoiding the risk of fire is more desirable as these lighting fixtures are typically unattended. For example, lights are occasionally left on and windows are occasionally left open. It is not uncommon for draperies to be blown close to or in contact with the lighting fixture. If active protection from this threat of fire is included within the fixture, a much safer situation is created.
Another potentially dangerous problem can occur when these high intensity lamps are free standing. Particularly, when perched atop a tall, narrow support structure. Very little contact may be required to tip the lamp over. If this occurs, the heat source could be placed proximate various flammable materials. In the first situation, as described above, the lamp will usually be placed in a safe location and a problem will only occur if some type of material unexpectedly comes close to the bulb. With the tipping problem, however, this initial cautious placement is of no benefit. The lamp could tip and even subsequently slide or roll. Thus, bringing the heat source near a wide variety of hazardous materials, which may be ignited even if remaining some distance from the bulb.